In this Program Project Systems Biochemistry in Lung Cancer: toward a mechanistic understanding of NSCLC we aim to achieve a better understanding of the basic biochemistry of lung cancers as a prerequisite to mechanism-based reliable early detection of the disease, and to improved approaches to treatment. The role of the Administrative, Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core is to provide overall administration and oversight to the project directors and core leaders (T. W-M. Fan, Ph.D., Project 1; J. Yan, M.D., Ph.D., Project 2; A. N. Lane, Ph.D., Project 3; R. M, Higashi, Ph.D., Core B, Analytical) on this Program Project. In addition, Biostatistics and Informatics support (leaders S. N. Rai, Ph.D. and H. N. B Moseley, Ph.D.) for the Projects will be provided through this Core. To ensure smooth interoperability of the program, the administrative core will be responsible for maintaining the budgets and cost reporting of the projects and cores as well as coordinating annual reports, regular meetings among the project personnel and the internal and external advisory committees. The primary objective of the Bioinformatics / Biostatistics portion of this core is to provide support for investigators performing translational research and Informatics for biochemical pathway reconstruction and flux modeling. The core services are matched to the needs of each project and cover a full range of services from collaboration and routine service; protocol preparation and review; development of informatics approaches to ensure interoperability; and biochemical network analysis.